


Knocked Up

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Declarations Of Love, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Married Couple, Mpreg, Problems, Teen Pregnancy, Young Love, mechanic!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared used to think that Jensen ruined his life. But he didn't. Jensen was the guy Jared wanted to spend the rest of his life with.





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Did some oneshots a week ago, so here you go! I kinda based this on my older bro... but his was so much worse and no happy ending. That was years ago though. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared couldn't believe he was pregnant, six months pregnant and still growing. He blamed Jensen. It was his fault for not wearing a condom on the night they had sex for the first time, and what made things worse was that both of them were only teenagers. Jensen was seventeen, while Jared was sixteen.

Jared had a life ahead of him: good grades in high school, was in the basketball team, and had amazing friends. But after getting knocked up, everything seemed to crumble and turn Jared's world upside down. Jared could no longer play basketball— he couldn't be moving or bouncing around a lot— because it would hurt the baby. Jared's friends didn't hang out with him anymore, their excuse was that Jared was always busy, but he knew better, it was because they didn't want to deal with his pregnancy. It hurt Jared, who was once a popular student, now a high school dropout with zero friends.

His parents made Jared go to a support group for teens, much to his dismay. Jensen would go sometimes with him when he wasn't busy working in his father's mechanic shop. Oh. That was another thing. Jensen worked now so he could support Jared and their new apartment they both lived in.

Jared should be happy, he really should but he wasn't. Jensen ruined his life. Jared was now stuck at home with taking care of chores like a housewife. Jared didn't want this. Therefore, he began to snap at Jensen and argue with him every change he got. Jared was just so mad that everything he once had was gone in a blink of an eye. His parents still helped him, but they hardly visited him. Jared felt lonely.

Jared heard Jensen's car engine outside. He was home.

Jensen entered the house, tired and dirty, his overalls covered in diesel fuel and oil, even his face was smudged. Jared wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Your face it dirty," Jared huffed, getting a wet rag and rubbing it on Jensen's cheeks.

"Sorry, babe. Slipped in a pile of oil while I was running to get my dad tools." Jensen closed his eyes as Jared was cleaning him. There were little moments like this that made Jensen smile and sigh in relief.

"You should be careful next time."

"Will do. What's for dinner? I'm starving."

Jared's eyebrow twitched as he muttered, "Tuna sandwich with chips."

"Again?" Jensen blurted out. "I mean—" Too late.

"Well, if you don't like it don't eat it!" Jared snapped, turning around and making his way towards the kitchen.

Jensen frowned. He felt his stomach churn with guilt… he never wanted Jared to hate him. He loved him so much; obviously it didn't go both ways. Jensen padded to the kitchen, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he watched his boyfriend dropping the rag into the sink.

"Do you hate me?" Jensen finally asked what he had feared.

With wide eyes, Jared cocked his head to Jensen and said, "What?"

"I know I ruined your life... You were happy and living a good life until I came along." Jensen let out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry, Jared. I fell in love with you and always wanted you by my side, but not like this... against your will." He sat down on the chair and placed his elbows on the table.

Speechless, Jared didn't know that Jensen had been beating himself over this. "Jensen," Jared called him, when he didn't get a respond, Jared sat beside him. He saw Jensen flinch when Jared touched his shoulder.

"I know I've been a real bitch lately," he admitted, "but I don't hate you. I'm a little upset that my life is somewhat over. But don't you get it, Jensen? It's also the beginning." Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and placed it on his belly. "We made a little bundle of joy. I know things seem tough right now, but when this little guy comes out... we're going to be real happy."

Jensen didn't know he was crying until he rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jared smiled. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I have an amazing and supporting boyfriend."

Jensen smiled upon hearing that, and then he hugged Jared, not caring that he was filthy. "I promise that once our child is born you can go back to school, or get your GED later on. I want you to get the career you've always wanted. I'll take care of my little bundle of joy while papa is away."

Jared shook his head, running his fingers in Jensen's hair. "Let's not focus on that. I want us to be a real family first."

Jensen lifted his head up to stare into Jared's hazel eyes. "We already are, Jared."

The corner of his eyes were stinging, tears threatening to fall as Jensen kept looking at him like the first time they had met. How could Jared not see that Jensen was everything he ever wanted?

"I'm just scared," Jared confessed. "What if I screw up, or what if I'm not a good parent?"

Suddenly, Jensen laughed and leaned up to kiss Jared. "Are you kidding me? You're going to be the best parent ever! I've seen you, babe. You sing and read to him—"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

Jensen shrugged. "Just got a feeling. Why? You want a girl?"

Jared bit his lips, then slowly said, "I wouldn't mind. I always wanted to spoil a little girl."

"Then fingers crossed." Jensen rose from his seat and tugged Jared's wrist. "Let's go to bed."

"But you haven't eaten," Jared frowned as he folded his arms.

"Oh I will eat." Jensen smirked as he eyed Jared up and down, then licked his lips. Jared blushed and smacked his arm.

"You jerk. I can't believe you still find me attractive. I look like a whale!" he exclaimed, hands waving to his body as a gesture.

Jensen snorted. "That whale is our child. Besides, I have a thing for blubber." This time Jared hit him on his chest, prompting Jensen to snicker. "I'm kidding, babe. I'm going to love you no matter what."

"You're lucky I find you cute in your dirty overalls." As they headed into their bedroom, both stripped each other's clothes off and locked lips with one another once they were on the bed. Jensen was hovering over Jared, whispering sweet words into his ear while touching his belly.

Jared was red all over, sweat beading down his neck as Jensen entered his body. He held onto his lover and shouted his name when Jensen hit the right spot.

Jensen shuddered as he came, making Jared moan and then come as well. Both were embracing each other under the sheets, both messy and covered with slick. But Jared didn't mind.

He was just happy that they weren't arguing. Jared wanted to put an end to that. Jensen was making the effort and it made Jared want to do the same.

"Did you put on a condom?" Jared teased.

"Oh shit! Jared, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment that I totally forgot," Jensen played along, well no, because that was what happened on their first time.

"What?" Jared did a fake gasp. "Jensen, you asshole! I'm a carrier. I could end up pregnant." Jared recalled shouting and shaking Jensen's shoulders once the afterglow had been over.

Jensen remembered that at that time he apologized to Jared so many times, but now, he wasn't going to play along and say the same thing. Instead he said, "Good. Because I can take care of you and our beautiful child growing inside."

Jared paused. "Yeah. You can. I love you, Jensen. Never doubt that." Then he felt the baby kicking in his womb. "Looks like kiddo agrees with me."

"I love you too, Jared."

Spreading his fingers on Jared's belly, Jensen's eyes widened when he felt his child's movements. He kissed his belly and then onto Jared's lips. As he pulled away, Jensen looked nervous all of a sudden, scaring Jared a bit.

"Jensen?"

"Will you marry me?" Jensen stammered.

"What?" Jared accidentally let out a shout.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. Like I'm talking about when you first found out you were pregnant. I wanted to get on my knees and propose to you but then you freaked out about the pregnancy," he rambled, averting his eyes nervously.

"But... Jensen, we're just kids. We're not ready for any of this." As much as it pained Jared to say it, it was true. They were both young and clueless; if it wasn't for their families helping them... they might have been on the streets.

"Yet we're going to have a baby," Jensen reflected. "We're already living together, Jared. What's any different from being married? This means that we are together for the long run. I won't leave you, and I won't ever stop loving you."

Jared was quiet, causing Jensen to tremble and move away his hands. He should've known that Jared was only with him because of their child. As Jensen shut his eyes in defeat, he heard Jared murmured, "Yes."

"Huh?" his voice cracked, still not sure he heard right.

"I said yes! I want to marry you, Jensen." Jared smiled.

When Jensen began to cry, it wasn't because of sadness, it was out of joy. He kissed Jared and whispered _I love you_ , over and over.


End file.
